0330
by kimchiiyuu
Summary: I still cannot erase you.  I keep thinking about you.  I really miss you. I cannot sleep at all at night  and the  sound of the raindrops hitting on the window of my heart.
1. Chapter 1

_Ciel…_

_Watching you cry; creates a hole in my heart._

_I'm sorry I left you alone._

_Even if you don't know it, _

_I… Love you._

_._

_._

_._

It's sunrise. I'm still crying. I never ran out of tears.

Remembering what I saw, my tears went back.

I never told you, that I loved you.

.

.

.

"_SEBASTIAN!"_

_Where could that guy be?_

_One place left; my study room._

_I went ahead to my study room. Once I opened the door, a bloody appearance appears in front of me._

_It was a dead body._

_It's features… it can't be…_

"_SEBASTIAN!"_

_The bloodstained floor. His dead body lying. I rushed to his side. Refusing to believe all of this is true. _

_But it's impossible. Everything is too real._

_I looked at the time,_

_03:30 AM._

_._

_._

_._

**Exactly one year later:**

I can't believe it.

I moved to Japan on my own, considering that I had the money. Even through I just turned 14, you should probably be curious on how I got to Japan. Blame the red-haired, big toothed asshole who actually pretended to be my dad. THAT WAS FUCKING ANNOYING.

But, I managed to fix myself a little after 6 months living with a maniac who loved Sebastian, like me. But my type of 'love' was different to his. His version of love is just a perverted version of my sweet, fluffy love.

But he left the next month, making me live alone in a small, but lavish apartment. It has everything!

Even through I was happy alone in Japan, I would weep at nights. Staring at Tokyo's city lights from a big window. I miss my servant, who called me Young Master. Who made my heart flutter. What am I thinking? He doesn't like me.

I kept on weeping…

"AISH!"

I just had to shout by myself.

_I can't forget you. _

_I cannot erase you._

_I cannot stop thinking about you._

_I really miss you._

_I can't sleep at all in the night._

_The sound of the raindrops hitting on the window of my heart._

_If there was God, let me forget about him._

_._

_._

_. _

I looked at the time,

_03:30 AM._

* * *

><p><strong>Anneonghaseyo!<strong>

This is also a new start to a new fanfic! This time, going solo…

This story is based on 0330 by U-KISS… my k-pop fandom!

Apparently, the song is about a man's girlfriend, who died. The guy misses the girl so much, revealing that he loved her with his all. He can't forget about her. And it's torturing him. Sounds a bit similar to what I wrote.. right?

I doubt any of who reads this will know about Kpop.. or U-KISS.

**BTW, This story is set on the 2st century (present xD) so don't get confused.**

Now, I will be working on this story and a pair of blue eyes.

Till the next whatever O.O,

Yuijun eonni!


	2. I wish you know how I feel

_I really cannot erase you, Sebastian._

_We didn't have fun with each other._

_I didn't confess my love to you._

_Now my heart feels like a ton from this sadness._

_Why did you leave?_

_._

_._

_._

_You still don't know._

_If there was such thing as God, I pray to live again._

_Seeing him getting tortured by his own thoughts, gives a ton of weight to my heart._

_I cannot erase you, _

_I cannot stop thinking about you, _

_I really miss you, _

_I can't sleep at all in the night._

_The sound of the raindrops hitting on the window of my heart._

_._

_._

_._

"Urrghh…"

I woke up, with a terrible case of a headache, because of the crying that occurred last night. But that night felt different from the other nights I cried. It had a nostalgic feeling. A feeling that someone was… there.

Suddenly, there was a ringtone and a vibration that I heard in my nightstand. I quickly grabbed my phone and answered it.

"_Ciel It's me, Elizabeth"_

"_Lizzy!... Long time no see"_

_I just have to get straight._

"_You see… umm… why aren't you in London anymore?"_

_You don't know why? You don't need to know._

"_Lizzy, I wanted the company to progress in Japan"_

_._

_._

_._

After a long 30 minute talk, I heard that damn fucking voice again.

"CIEL! It's Grell"

Yep… this asshole is like, my guardian. I can't live just by myself. Don't worry, when I'm 18, I will kick hiss ass out of Japan back to London; then do whatever I want.

"Hey"

"You seem gloomy, Ciel"

"Thank you for _noticing"_

_IT'S OBVIOUS YOU DUMBASS!_

"By the way, Funtom Company is like… defeating other toy companies!"

"Grell, I know that"

_Is that all you can say?_

.

.

And the day became like that. Talking with Grell, going out for fresh air, walking around the city. Then when night came, dinner was delivered to us, since Grell can't be bothered cooking. We finished eating, and then did other things. When Grell fell asleep in the couch, I went ahead in my room. That 'feeling' came in again. It's annoying. Thinking that somebody is watching you, but there's nobody. I guess I will read 'H.O.T.D' before I sleep.

Since I didn't want to lean on the bed-board, I just leaned forward, reading the manga.

.

.

.

_After a year of finding you, there you are._

_I see you haven't changed._

_But your left eye has changed._

_I stand next to you, but I hate the fact you don't know it. _

_Your small, frail body… I want it against my own body._

_._

_._

_._

"They say this manga is interesting… but this is just nudity!"

I just hated the fact I saw a naked girl drawn in one of the pages. I thought to myself after putting the book away, that I couldn't sleep. Then everything went back. The dead body, the fact that I don't have someone to love.

_Who am I kidding?_

_Sebastian isn't like me._

_He doesn't love me._

_He never did. But he cared for me._

_Isn't that almost the same?_

I went ahead, weeping again. I felt saltwater drip on my face. I love him… but he doesn't love me. Well, I don't know! How could an adult have feelings towards a child?

While I was weeping till I had no tears coming out of my face, I felt a hot breath, trickling on the back of my neck. I turned around, dumbfounded. Seeing no one was behind me.

_What the fuck was that?_

_Stop imagining things, Ciel._

I didn't bother thinking about it, since sadness overtook my mind. But the same sensation of someone behind me came back. This time, I felt whatever that thing is snake something that felt like arms on my waist.

Knowing that no one was behind me, this is just pure shit. I reacted to it by pulling myself to the ground, falling out of my bed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

I just had to shout that. I looked up around the room, seeing there was no one.

_I swear I felt arms wrapped on my waist and a body against my back. _

I decided to ignore it, since I can't spend a whole night worrying about this. I went back to my bed, tucking myself in the blankets. Before I knew it, I well into a deep slumber.

.

.

.

_Why did you push me away?_

_Is it because you don't recognize me anymore?_

_It hurts me so much._

_It feels like I'm breaking._

_I wish you know how I feel, Ciel._

* * *

><p><span>Junnie again!<span>

Okay, doing this story like 12 am in the morning, is just really not my style. So sorry if it looks like VERY rushed. I was literally about to fall asleep with the keyboard as my pillow.

Poor Sebby! (I feel like grell xD)

And Grell became Ciel's guardian! I have to be honest, even through it OOC, I wanted that kind of relationship between grell and ciel xD.

Comment response to Neko-yoo (You damned whatever…) :

_YAH! _

_I am all of them by the way… but I am truly a shawol and a Taemint xDDD… and yes.. I will do a story version of U-kiss's new song, Neverland when it releases on Thursday. I'll start the story on Saturday.. can u collaborate again? Do it for your sosaengnim.. or it's punishment **pervert eyes and evil laugh**_

Till the next update! (Live well… especially to Leeteuk-oppa who is like.. saying depressing things right now D=),

Yuijun! =D


	3. Not an update, but the situation!

Not an update… but the situation.

I've been getting a lot of subscribers already… and I am updating in a very slow pace as you may see. Current stories such as 'A pair of Blue eyes' and '0330' are pretty much on the frozen position right now ..

**The reason for this is because I have just entered University. **

Heck yes… University. It's getting through everything… and it is making me dead busy. Studies are one thing. And another issue is my other fanfictions on other websites (Which are dead on getting a ton (100's… surprisingly) subscribers. I need to put that in priority too D=). Studying I.T and working on fanfics + RL + Graphics is just too big for me to juggle at one time. So my only choice is to prioritize. Putting Studies and RL first is my only choice… so fanfics will be put on Hiatus.

I don't really think you care but… as long as you know or something…. I don't even think you care dead on… uh well.

See you in infinity,

Juunie!


	4. Junnie is back with a surprise!

**Beware: ****Excessive Cursing****_****... Smut will appear in another chapter.. that's why I marked this as 'M'.. Swearing and smut in future chapters. (This is a short story btw xD)**

"_SEBASTIAN!"_

_I kept running to the familiar butler. I felt myself panting. I want to stop, but my instincts tell me to go faster._

_I saw the light behind Sebastian, engulfing him._

"_SEBASTIAN!"_

"_C… Ciel"_

_I heard his faint cry, and then the light consumed him…_

I shot back up from my sleeping state.

"What was that all about?"

.

.

.

**Grell POV**

I got back up, seeing that Ciel has actually put a blanket on top of me. Aww…

At least he was a little more considerate than my Sebby.

"Is that so?"

"WAH?"

_What the heck was that?_

"I'm over here"

I turned around, seeing a familiar figure. But I failed to recognize.

"Who are you?"

After saying that, his expression was like '=_='.

When I finally got out of my trance state, I realized what that shadowed figure is.

"SEBBY!"

"You're too loud when you're thinking"

_Huh? _

Not knowing what he meant, I was on that trance state again.

"You were saying what you were thinking"

_OHH!_

"Thank you.. MY SEB- wait… you're alive… alive.. ALIVE?"

"Grell, what made you think I was dead? Using full power with a tired body makes me go hibernate for weeks. When I woke up, Young master was nowhere to be found. Until I asked a local… he said he moved to Japan _with a red-haired asshole_. "

_Oh that bish ain't getting away with calling me an asshole_

"So… your blood stains were just wounds?"

"Yes Grell, catch up a little more."

I felt my jaw dropped open, forming an egg shape.

_?_

"?" Saying my thoughts out loud.

"Sheesh… calm down. You could wake him up."

.

.

.

After catching up with each other, I finally got to my point.

"You should show yourself to Ciel somehow,"

He then replied to me with a stern tone,

"There's this thing he does called _'rejection'." _Putting emphasis on 'rejection'.

I suddenly thought of one good idea.

"Bondage?"

As soon as I said the word bondage, I can imagine a shotacon scene between Ciel and Sebastian.

_Holy shit that's one hot scene._

With Sebastian showing some kind of agreement, we began working on a kinky plan to make Ciel happy again because of the oh-so-called death of Sebastian.

.

.

.

**Ciel POV**

Fuuu…. Grell really has issues. Talking to himself… not like I was listening anyway. But I heard 'Sebastian'. What about that? Everything came back.

_Sebastian is dead._

_Now someone is haunting me in the shadows._

_Could it be him?_

_That's impossible._

ARRGGHHHHH!

Too many things related to business. Sheesh.

I finally dragged myself back to a lying down state, going back to my odd sleep.

**Next Morning, Ciel POV**

"Morning Grell"

"Morning… _Ciel_"

_Woah…. Is it me or is it that this guy is thinking of perverted things?_

We ate breakfast together, in a very awkward silence. After the whole tense morning, he finally explained some stuff.

"So (clears throat) I will be not here tonight because of business issues."

This guy should be more reasonable.

"If you are going to bang a pussy again, then just say so."

"When did you start to do dirty talk?"

.

.

**Grell POV**

**Evil Grin**

=D

* * *

><p>Anneonghaseyo!<p>

Was that a surprise for you? I don't want a sad mushy story… I hate writing them… good that JosephineX noticed… lol.

Okay… apparently, I did say university is on the way… but I found time! OLLEH!

I just posted a 2min and yunjae fanfic on another website (If you know wut I mean by 2min and yunjae… comment now (So I think I am not alone xD)) and shout out to you: SARANGHE AND HWAITING! (당신이 최고)

Enough kpop talk…

Other than that…

THANK YOU TO COMMENTERS AND SUBBIES!

_Especially to Promocat btw… he/she (srry) is like.. always commenting! 3_

Cya in the next update (probably tomorrow… it's weekend! Or sometime),

Yuijun!


	5. Blindfold 1

"_You should show yourself to Ciel somehow,"_

_He then replied to me with a stern tone,_

"_There's this thing he does called 'rejection'." Putting emphasis on 'rejection'._

_I suddenly thought of one good idea._

"_Bondage?"_

_._

_._

**Ciel POV**

That damned pervert. Leaving me again because of 'business trips'.

Did I actually ever mention to you that I moved the Funtom Company to Japan with Grell's rare support?

_To my parents in heaven, I hope you feel proud… blah._

Since I was alone again, I decided to go shopping on my own. And yes… I went everywhere for awesome clothes! I even imitated SHINee style (LOLWTF); skinny jeans, a black shirt with a white scribble print and black jacket. Too blackish? Uh well. Other than that, I went to the hairdresser! You never knew about my shopping habit did you?

A couple of hours later, my hair is pretty much layered, and that's the only thing that changed. If I decided to go further, I might end up getting a sexy, edgy haircut dyed in Dark red (Comment if you know what I'm trying to say xD). Besides, Teal suits me better than those hot colors. I'm not Madam red either =_=.

With an arm full of clothes, I decided to go back to the apartment to sleep because of all the walking I did.

I punched the code to make the door open. And abracadabra! It opened. Not saying that any of you people are dumb (Ciel style =P). When I entered the room, that familiar feeling came in again. Like someone is watching me. And heck it really did feel like it.

I dropped the bags on the lounge and jumped into my bed, feeling the softness from the pillows and the blanked. I tucked myself in and felt my eyes starting to droop. Before I knew it, all I saw was black.

**Third Person**

A shadowed figure was looking at the frail boy sleeping in the bed. It has been 6 hours since he slept from shopping in the afternoon. The figure looked at the time,

_3:00 am_

After looking at the time, the figure swiftly moved everywhere around the room. First, grabbing out 2 pairs of black fluffy handcuffs. The figure grabbed Ciel's back, making him lean against the bed board (I don't know what to call it…). Once when he was in a good position, he went ahead and placed the handcuffs in both of his wrists, then handcuffing him to the bed board.

The figure decided to remove his skinny jeans. But when his hand accidentally brushed over his 'thing', the frail boy released a seductive moan, which made him not only surprised, but also turned on.

The figure grabbed 4 things out of his bag. Lube, gag, Blindfold and vibrator. The figure was unsure if the vibrator was going to fit in him as he saw the size of the 7-inch fat monster. He remembered he didn't want to hurt the poor child, as he was only 13. Speaking of that, he thought that gay sex was wrong but heck who cares?

"I hope you recognize me, my love."

He slipped the blindfold on the child and removed the last piece of clothing in his lower region. When he saw the boy's manhood, he just had a tendency to suck it despite that it was a small Super Junior (Thumbs up for ELFS).

Not forgetting the gag, he buckles the gag in his mouth. Then continues back with the manhood. The figure grabbed the lube and squirted it all over his hand. Eventually, his whole hand was coated with lube.

He slips in his index finger in the boy's virgin hole, curling them in the process when the finger was fully in. The boy flinched when the finger started curling. After thrusting the finger in and out, the boy slips in the second finger, scissoring inside him. When the third finger was in, it was almost impossible to thrust his fingers in him, as the hole was really tight. What do you expect? He's only 13 and a virgin so it's expected you could say. But with the help of his fingers being coated with lube, he was still able to thrust in his hole. When his fingers have brushed over a bundle of nerves, the frail boy released a moan and started to move about.

When the sleeping figure finally calmed down, he slipped the fingers out of him. He soon realizes that he has an aching erection rubbing against his skinny jeans. He took off both his skinny jeans and boxers in one go, releasing his long length. He then had another look at the other boy's junior and compared it to his. He noticed that the latter's member was all stiff and standing up high.

Forgetting what he just saw, he went back to business again. He grabbed the lube again and this time, he also grabbed the vibrator. He squeezes a plentiful amount of lube and coats it on the vibrator. Once it was evenly coated, he had a good stare at the fake member and compared it to his own.

"So mine is bigger… will this even fit?"

He had plans on fucking the young boy senselessly, basically very far from human power. But seeing that he had a huge length, he thought it might be unsafe for the kid. But he decided to fuck him senselessly in the end. The latter may just be unlucky as he is being fucked by a demon with inhuman abilities.

He resumed, sticking the vibrator in the latter's ass. When he had put at least half of the vibrator, the young boy started to thrash about, feeling the foreign object in his lower region.

The demon paused.

"This is going to be a long night…"

* * *

><p>Woohoo!<p>

Smutty? Yeah!

I'm just a perverted person with a very sick mind I guess…

I have the whole story written! But now just need time to finish uploading all chapters!

I can tell you… It's most likely going to be PWP xDDD..

Cya until then!,

Junnie-eonni!


End file.
